Robo-mance
Robo-mance is episode 12a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Dollar-nator (main character) *Oz *Julie Android (debut) Plot Dollarnator slumps against a wall near the Frosty Mart, upset. Earlier, he broke up with an Invaders game in the future, and is sad. After several attempts to get Fanboy and Chum Chum to notice him, they come over to ask what's wrong. Dollarnator explains he broke up with the Invaders game and wants to match with another robot, making love. Later at Oz Comix, Fanboy tries to find a book about love, but another robot keeps taking the books away. Oz says it's his new robot attendant, Julie Android. He invented her to stop anyone from buying anything. Sorry for what's happening, the boys are about to leave, only to discover Dollarnator is in Love Mode. The reason? He is in love with Julie, and wants to be her husband someday! But Dollarnator is too shy, and hides himself just as Julie approaches. Fanboy and Chum Chum decide to bring Dollarnator out of his shell by showing him everything about "Robo-mance" in the form of a song. Dollarnator is now on track to impress Julie, and Fanboy gives him a ring to give to her. Later on, when they get to Oz Comix, Dollarnator spies Julie. After he gets her to come over, he tries giving her the ring, only to reveal to the boys that it's from a cereal box. As a result, Julie begins to destroy the shop! Dollarnator realizes what he had done, and does anything in Fanboy and Chum Chum's power to stop this nuisance. Then, they finally defeat her with the power of love. After this, Oz comes in and thinks Julie is gone for good. Suddenly, a female robot from Dollarnator's story sequence earlier comes in and says she'll be Dollarnator's wife! The boys say goodbye to the future robot couple, and they leave. Julie starts talking again, saying she'll detonate in ten seconds. Oz, unknowing, thinks she came back to life. After him showing her how many fingers he's holding and when she gets to the last second, she explodes, ending the episode. Songs *''Robo-mance (song)'' Gallery Trivia *This episode might take place on Valentine's Day, as we see Chuggy give a valentine to Yo at the begining of the episode. *First episode to focus on Dollarnator. *This is the first episode where Dollarnator sings, not counting "Jingle Fever". *This episode features a slight cast. Most of the characters who appear have speaking roles, and very few background characters appear at the start of the episode. *During the last few lines of Robo-mance song, Chum Chum switches from playing the key-tar from right hand to left hand. This shows he's ambidextrous. *Dollarnator breaks the fourth wall by saying "Your song gave me courage." *Kyle does not make any appearances in either this episode or "Rattleskunkupine!", but his voice can be heard in the next episode. Continuity *Fanboy is dressed as a nurse again. He was a nurse in "Pick a Nose", "The Tell-Tale Toy" and "GameBoy". *The line "Beep-beep-boop, boop-boop-beep" is a reference to "GameBoy", as Fanboy said Chimp Chomp went Beep-beep-boop, but Boog corrected him and said Chimp Chomp went Boop-boop-beep. *Fanboy has been referred by Mrs. Dollarnator as "Fanman", which was also the name of the old hero Fanboy and Chum Chum were fans of in the pilot short. *Third episode to have a romance theme ("Fanboyfriend", "Moppy Dearest"). *Second time the school nurses's office is seen ("Pick a Nose"). *Second time Dollarnator has a glitch or something weird ("Jingle Fever"). *Second time the Frosty Mart appears, but does not feature Lenny and Boog ("The Incredible Shrinking Fanboy"). Goofs *Before the Robo-mance song starts, Dollarnator is near the door, but later when Chum Chum sings "Can you hear her little motor run?" Dollarnator is near a rack of dolls. It's possible he moved before the song began. *During the song Robo-mance: **When F&C sing "Beep-beep-boop, boop-boop-beep" Dollarnator is seen sleeping, but in the next shot, he is awake, despite the next line is about him sleeping. **In the last scene of the song, it shows Dollarnator and Julie along with Fanboy, Chum Chum and their family watching the fireworks inside. When the camera zooms out and the background goes to black, a fence appears around the couch out of nowhere. Allusions *'Tarzan' - At the beginning of the song Robo-mance, Fanboy presses the cash register's buttons in rhythm to the beat of the music. This is the same as when the song Trashin' the Camp starts, as Terk presses the typewriter's keys in time with the music. *'Lady and the Tramp' - When Fanboy comes in as a chef in the dinner scene of the song, he looks a lot like Joe. Also, Dollarnator and Julie reenact the ""spaghetti kiss". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Dollarnator